Apple Pie
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Suck at summaries. Now uppdated to a two-shot. BBxTerra, although from a rather unusual P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so sorry there hasn't been a new chapter for Terra Praesul for a while. I _am_ working on it and I promise you it _will_ be up sometime in the near future!

This is a short story about BBxTerra. It takes place a while after Terra turned to stone, and Beast Boy can't stop thinking about her. Though you readers might notice this story has a rather unusual P.O.V.

(**Note: **in this timeline ''things change'' NEVER HAPPENED.)

Now, I have had this idea for this one-shot (**possibly** two-shot) in my head for the last 3 weeks, I've just been busy with Terra Praesul, my birthday and Christmas and stuff like that, so I haven't gotten around to it until now! Meh, enough excuses! Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own ''Teen Titans'' or any of the characters and/or things related to it. The rights belong to their respective owners and I do not gain any profit from writing this.

* * *

Josephine was a normal 20 year old woman who lived in a normal, tiny, apartment in Jump City, trying to make a living as a waitress at a small diner, which she had recently gotten a job at. The diner itself wasn't half-bad, and she earned just enough to pay her rent and still have a decent amount of money left for her everyday life and necessities. Shortly speaking, she was completely average. She was very organized and was the kind of person who would show up at 18.01 if you told her 18.00. This day however, she had overslept and was late for work.

''_shit shit shit shit shit!''_ she thought as she ran as fast as she could towards her new workplace, bumping in to more people than she could count on the way.

Arriving late was _not_ a good idea when you're newly employed. Especially if there's less than ten people working there. You really stick out. Luckily, it wasn't that far from her apartment, so she arrived within minutes. The name ''Bens'' shone on the ad with two other lights shaped like buns above and below it, giving the basic form of a hamburger.

She arrived at the door and pushed it open, only to find that the main room was deserted. Not that strange, considering they didn't open until a few minutes. The other employees were most likely in the kitchen area, or any of the other rooms on the other side of the door behind the counter. This worked to her advantage, as no one were there to see at what time she arrived.

''_Perfect!''_ she thought as she made her way around the counter and past the door, hoping to get to the kitchen and pick up her uniform without being seen by her boss.

Since there were so few of them, the employees all knew each other to at least some degree, and so the only one you had to look out for in this situation was the boss, seeing as the others would most likely keep quiet about it. She was lucky, and found that the only one else in the kitchen was the diners chef, Arnold.

''Late huh? That's not like you'' he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

''Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I overslept'' she answered apologetically.

The round man laughed with amusement before replying;

''We've all been late sometime, don't worry about it! Just don't let the manager catch you, that's why the last waitress got fired ya know'' he reminded her with a grin.

''Won't happen again, I promise!'' she replied just before the manager and another employee entered the room and everyone started the day's work.

A couple of hours had passed since the beginning of her shift, and she was watching the clock to check the time, waiting for something that had confused her since her first day here. She hadn't asked anyone about it yet, since she thought it was a one-time thing or something that just happened by chance, but it soon turned out to be a routine. Every day at about the same time it happened. Sometimes it happened a few times earlier and sometimes a few hours later, but it never once missed a day. Or rather, ''he'' didn't miss a day. As if on cue, it happened again.

A green boy pushed open the door and walked up to the counter, like he had done every day her entire time working here, and sat down quietly. Just like she had done every other day, she walked up and asked casually;

''May I take your order?'' as if she didn't already know the answer.

''Apple pie'' he answered in a neutral, almost sad voice.

''Coming right up'' she answered and went to give Arnold the order.

''Arnold! The titan kid is back and wants the usual.'' She told him once she was inside the kitchen.

''Again? Has he said anything _today?_'' he questioned with a confused expression.

''Nope. Still nothing about it.'' She answered.

''Tell me if he decides to share it alright? I wanna know if I'm doing something wrong'' he replied with a thoughtful expression.

''Will do'' she answered before walking out with his order. Despite how little she asked him about it, she was quite curious herself. Why come back if he doesn't like it?

''Here ya go'' she said as she put the plate down in front of him.

''Thanks'' he said as she went off and started cleaning a glass.

She got lucky. No one else entered the diner, so she didn't have anything she _had_ to do. That suited her well, since that left her free to carefully study the object of her – and most other employees – confusion. She watched him for around five-six minutes without him moving an inch. He usually didn't. He hadn't made a single move towards eating what so ever, he just sat there with his arms in his lap, and kept looking at the pie with his eyes unfocused, as if he was zooming off. Every day was the same thing. He would come in, order an apple pie, space out, and then leave without even touching his food. This is what was confusing so many of the employees.

''Hey, Arnold'' she said with a low voice, and waited for him to pop his head out of the window to the kitchen.

''What is it?'' he asked after sticking his head out the window and seeing the titan sitting at the counter.

''What's his story?'' she carefully asked, not taking her eyes of him for a second.

''Dunno. The first time he came here was when one of our former regulars brought him here. Though, I've never seen him before. The waitress who got fired, Pam, knew her quite well. She used to come her often long before this guy. She hasn't been here since she brought him here though, and he's never had anyone with him after that. That's all I know about it'' he finished his explanation.

''That isn't really helping us any'' Josephine said with a disappointed voice.

''Why don't ya go ask him then?'' Arnold questioned, pretending he wasn't as curious as she was.

''You know what, I think I will'' she stated with a determined tone.

''I'm just saying, if he stops coming here 'cuz of you, I ain't taking the fall with the boss for you'' he clarified, though he really wanted to know what it was about his pie that could be so disgusting.

''Yeah, whatever. I'm still gonna do it'' she repeated firmly.

''Then you better hurry up'' Arnold stated and pointed behind her.

Turning around, she saw that the boy was slowly getting up to leave.

Wasting no time in walking over, she placed a hand on his shoulder just as he had turned around, only to have him look back at her in surprise. She quickly withdrew her hand and apologized for her rudeness. No need to take unnecessary risks when she could lose her job.

''The chef is just wondering if there's something wrong with the pie, you always order it but never eat'' she asked hesitantly, pointing at Arnold over her shoulder, who got annoyed at the fact that she found a way to make it _his_ idea.

To both their surprise, he boy laughed quietly at the question.

''I love pie. Did you know there's a place about 200 miles outside of Gotham that bakes a _mean_ cherry?'' he said slowly with a somewhat low voice, and started walking towards the door. About halfway there though, he turned his head around and continued with a smile;

''But for apple, this is the best there is'' he finished and walked out the door, confusing both the waitress and the chef.

* * *

A/N: So, that's that I guess. As I said earlier, I've had this is mind for weeks. I already have this planned out as a two-shot, and I got part 2 in my mind already. Though there is no guarantee that I will write it. My main focus for the moment is ''Terra Praesul'', and I dunno if I'll get around to writing part 2. Though you have to admit that this can really hold its own as a one-shot xD

Yeah, I know there isn't really any BBxTerra P.O.V's in this, but that is kind of the point xD If you are truly a BBxTerra fan, you will understand the finish of the chapter quite well, and the meaning behind the words.

So, what do ya think guys? Sat up from 1am to 3.30am to write this so I'd love some opinions and reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! I've decided to write and post the second part after 2 months of writers block. Yay me!

After watching ''Fade Away'' with Greg Cipes on youtube about a million times I finally managed to get some of my inspiration back and hopefully overcome most of my writers block!

Seriously, I _never_ thought writers block could be this much of a pain before I started writing! You hear all the other authors complain about it but you never realize how truly painful it actually is to experience until you get it yourself!

I'm a sort of odd guy. I _love_ deeply tragic stories (like BB's and Terra's relationship in the cartoon), but at the same time, I really really _hate_ it when stories end sadly. There are _very_ few stories that end sadly that can ever make it to my reading list. Therefore, this chapter!

(If anyone else calls me ''Disney guy'' I will send mah kittenz after you! Meow~)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ''Teen Titans'' nor any of the names/animations/trademarks/rights related to it! This story is purely fictional and I do no gain any profit from writing this, nor do I claim to own any characters or other trademarks in it!**

* * *

The clock ticked on. It hit 15.00 just as Josephine delivered her last order of the day.

''_Finally!''_ She mentally shouted as her shift ended. Now she had an entire day off.

''See ya tomorrow jo-jo'' Arnold said as she was on her way out of the kitchen after leaving her waitress uniform.

''Yeah, have fun staying her for another 5 hours old man!'' she said before rushing out of the kitchen to avoid some witty comeback she just _knew_ he would come up with.

''_Nothing beats the feeling of having nothing you have to do''_ she thought to herself on her way out. She absently wondered what had happened to that green kid that used to come here. She hadn't seen him since that last time he'd walked out. That was more than a month ago.

''Bye Josephine'' the regulars greeted her on her way out.

''Cya tomorrow guys, I'll miss ya'' she said jokingly.

_That_ made them laugh. If you hang out with people for long periods of time you will unconditionally form at least _some_ form of bond.

After walking outside she wondered what she would do with the rest of her day.

''_Hm… maybe eat something?'' _however she quickly decided against it at the thought of all the food she had carried during her day.

After further considering her different alternatives, she decided on shopping.

(A/n: Warning: I'm a guy ok? I don't _do _''shopping'' so I'm just gonna write a quick part of it)

A few minutes later she walked past the doors to a mall that she couldn't for the life of her remember the name of. She scanned the visible stores and tried to find something she would want before settling for a clothing store.

She walked towards her favorite part of the store, but about halfway there she bumped into someone coming from the ''boys'' section. ''Bumped into'' meaning she fell backwards and landed on her butt on the hard stone floor.

''Hey watch where you're going!'' she said angrily as she stood up, only to find the person she had bumped into had also fallen over. The impulse to lecture whoever it was she bumped into disappeared rapidly as she saw the person in question. The girl couldn't be more than 15, thought she couldn't tell that well because she was skinny. And not just a _little_ skinny, she looked almost anorectic for crying out loud!

''I-i'm so sorry! I didn't see you when I was walking, I'm so sorry!'' the girl said with an almost panicked voice.

''It's fine'' Josephine managed to say after the initial surprise had passed. ''You need some help?''

''N-no I'm fine'' she stuttered and tried to get up, but failed and fell back down after a few inches.

She didn't look like she had eaten for months. If Josephine didn't know better, she would've thought she was an orphan. She looked like she would need crutches just to walk upright!

''Here'' she offered her hand out to the girl.

''T-thanks'' came the grateful –though still slightly fearful- reply.

Once she stood up, Josephine saw that she had been both right and wrong on her physical condition. While she _was_ able to **stand **without any visible problems, her movements instantly told her she must have been in some sort of accident or something. She walked very slowly, and sometimes even limped, and her knees looked like they would give in under her with every step. Josephine couldn't help but feel guilty for bumping into such a fragile child.

When the girl had walked out of sight, Josephine turned around and started walking towards her original destination. If she had stayed just a little longer she would have heard a concerned voice asking what had happened.

---------------Scene Change---------------

''Oh come on! A small popcorn can't _possibly_ cost **that** much!'' she argued with the girl standing behind the counter.

''Sorry miss, this is our price. I can't change it'' the timid teenager behind the counter replied.

''Fine, I'll pay it'' she gave in. ''But I'm not coming here often!''

The cashier didn't say anything as she took the money offered and gave the customer her popcorn.

''_Considering what I had to pay for this movie the popcorn should be free!''_ she mentally shouted as she walked towards auditorium 2f to watch her movie.

Entering the room, she started looking for her seat. Somewhere in the back she figured. After searching for a couple of seconds she found it. Last row, middle seat. Just like she liked it.

After taking her seat and getting comfortable, she looked around the room and observed the different people in there. There's not much to do before the movie starts, she figured, so why not?

All she noticed that was out of the ordinary was an older gentleman that looked to be in his 80s that actually had a _monocle_ on his right eye.

''_Never anything interesting in places like this''_ she thought before turning straight ahead to wait for the movie to start. However, she saw something she had missed before.

The same girl as before. By the way she was turned to her left, she figured she was probably not alone. Before she could get a closer look thought, the room darkened. She had come here for the movie, but found her curiosity got the best of her, and she couldn't stop her eyes from gliding towards the girl and her ''date''.

She found that about halfway into the movie, the girl rested her head on whoever sat to her left, and stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

''_Cute'' _she thought to herself. Whoever she was resting on must be a really good guy.

Barely a minute before the end of the movie, she was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. Excusing herself to everyone looking at her for interrupting the movie, she quickly walked out of the room and answered.

''Hello?''

''Jo-jo? It's Arnold. Anna is sick and can't come to work today; we need you to fill in her shift. The boss says you'll get paid for overtime''

''But it's my only day of the week I get to go early!'' she whined.

''Sorry, you'll have to take that up with the boss, I'm just calling to tell you''

''Fine, I'll be right there'' she sighed and hung up.

---------------Scene Change---------------

''I'm here!'' she shouted as she entered the kitchen once again.

''What took you so long?'' Arnold asked.

''I stopped for a coffee on the way. What, you're gonna tell the boss?''

At that he laughed.

''No. I'm not. As long as you keep that little incident with the french guy from last month under the boss's radar I'll keep quiet for ya''

The incident in question wasn't actually that bad, just funny. Well, for everyone but Arnold.

''The boss came by earlier and said your uniform needed washing so you'll have to take the spare one in the closet. I'll take the orders until you're ready okay?''

''Yeah sure. At least it's _some_ work I won't have to do'' she said, sending him an aggravated glare.

The spare uniform was rarely needed, and as such, its quality wasn't a priority to the owner. It was a little too small for her, and it was hard to get on, but after a few minutes she managed to slip into it. After she was done, she left the closet –which was more like a smaller room than a closet – only to notice that Arnold was not in the kitchen. He was most likely out taking orders from the customers.

''_Less work for me''_ she thought.

After five minutes of waiting for him to come back, she lost her patience and went out to find the missing chef. The sight that greeted her when she opened the door out to the diner was not what she had expected. That girl from before sat at the counter, eagerly talking to the very chef she was looking for. What surprised her even more though, was that the green titan kid sat next to her, and he was smiling. A smile happier than any smile she had ever seen before.

At this point Arnold noticed her presence.

''Hey Jo-jo! Come here'' he shouted from across the counter.

She walked over and saw that the girl seemed to recognize her from before.

''Hey! You're that lady I bumped into at the mall! Thanks for helping me up'' she said with a voice that sounded both joyful and sad at the same time.

''Josephine, this is Terra, an old regular, and a good friend of ours'' Arnold said with a smile, thought it was nothing compared to the one adorned on the green boys face.

* * *

A/N: Finished! Took me about 2 hours to write. Sorry if it's not as good as the last chapter. Can't believe i actually managed to tell you about BB's and Terra's day and sort of ''date'' without ever mentioning their names xD

Remember to **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

Random info: The name ''Josephine'' is actually taken from a real person i know that i fear might be out of my life soon.


End file.
